¡Tan típico de todos ustedes Potter!
by miel-tonks
Summary: —Dime Potter—murmuró después de un pequeño silencio, Harry no lo observó, pero a Severus no le importo— ¿Qué motiva a ustedes los Potter a terminar con una pelirroja?—cuestionó, relamiéndose los labios de emoción por saber la respuesta a aquella pregunta.


Disfruten la lectura

*"*"**"**"*"**"**"

La pluma rasgando el papel era el único sonido que se escuchaba en aquel solitario y desolador lugar y que de alguna manera rompía el tenso e incomodo silencio que se había formado entre los ocupantes de la habitación, ambos igual de enojados con la presencia del otro, ambos igual de molestos por tener que soportarse, no decían nada y cada uno se dedicaba a sus propios asuntos.

Cuando la pluma dejo de rasgar el papel y el silencio se hizo aun más perturbador, Severus levantó la vista de los papeles que leía con atención y fijo sus ojos fríos y negros en el adolescente, que sentado en un pupitre frente a él, lo observaba con fastidio, el viejo y cansado Snape no pudo evitar sonreír con malicia.

—¿Qué le sucede ahora Potter? ¿Se ha cansado?—cuestionó en tono burlón y relamiéndose los labios, continuó —ya sabe, como en su segundo grado no hizo más que firmar autógrafos con su gran amigo Lockhart, creí que ya estaría acostumbrado a escribir sin descanso—Harry fijo sus fríos ojos verdes en el pupitre, tratando de calmar el repentino deseo de lanzarle una maldición a su profesor y alargando su mano tomó el tintero.

—La tinta se ha acabado señor—murmuró, Snape chasqueó la lengua y murmurando un hechizo, el pequeño tintero vacío fue sustituido por otro nuevo, Harry no dijo nada y con la vista fija en los papeles continuó escribiendo.

Pero Severus siguió observándolo con atención y como reflejo natural su rostro se contorsiono en una mueca de desprecio. El muchacho frente a él era tan… Potter, tan James Potter que así, agachado sobre los escritos con los ojos escondidos sobre las gafas, Severus sintió que regresaba por el tiempo a aquella época donde él había sido estudiante y donde se había topado con la persona más odiosa que había conocido.

El cabello salvaje apuntando a todas las direcciones, el cuerpo delgaducho y alargado, los pómulos altos, las gafas calleándole por la nariz… todo era tan Potter en el adolescente que Severus instintivamente había alargado su mano y tomado su varita, como preparándose para cualquier ataque por parte del adolescente.

Pero nada de eso sucedió, en cambio el azabache sintiendo la mirada penetrante y odiosa de su profesor levantó la vista de las hojas que escribía con enojo y observó con el ceño fruncido al hombre. Severus dejo escapar el aire por la sorpresa, todo el odio que había dirigido hacia el adolescente se había esfumado cuando los ojos verdes lo observaron con atención.

_Antinatural_, esa fue la única palabra que Severus encontró para calificar tamaña anomalía en el chico Potter, aquellas esmeraldas verdes eran simplemente antinaturales en alguien que se parecía tanto a James Potter, era como verse en un pensadero, como sentirse golpeado por un millón de recuerdos que inundaban su mente, recuerdos donde una sonrisa sincera y unos ojos brillosos lo observaban, donde una cabellera pelirroja se mecía con la suave brisa del viento, donde unos brazos se cernían sobre él demostrándole que en realidad sí era querido.

Y sentía que las nauseas embargaban su mente y su cuerpo, esas terribles ganas de vomitar se confundían con la euforia de los recuerdos y lo único que podía hacer era seguir observando al chico Potter, y encontrar en el la aberración más grande que haba existido. Porque el adolescente tenía lo único que le pertenecía, lo único que en realidad jamás seria de Potter, porque eran sólo de ella, de Lily Evans.

—¿Se encuentra bien señor?—cuestionó el adolescente, observando con el ceño fruncido a Severus y él pareció salir del mar de sus sentimientos y maldiciendo su propia debilidad soltó un gruñido.

— ¿Por qué a dejado de escribir Potter? ¿Le apetecería venir mañana también?—cuestionó, ignorando la pregunta del azabache quien en cambio gruñó y bajando su vista volvió a escribir furiosamente. En cualquier otro momento, Severus hubiese sonreído ante el furioso adolescente, en cambio en ese momento, lo único que quería era que se fuera, que lo dejara solo.

—escuche que está saliendo con la señorita Weasley—dijo el profesor, soltando la pregunta cuando el silencio se había apoderado de ambos hombres. Harry dejo de escribir al instante y observó incrédulo a su profesor. Él no lo culpo y es que, qué Severus Snape demostrara que en realidad si se percataba de los chismes que corrían por Hogwarts era sorprendente.

—Sí…—murmuró Harry, sin saber muy bien que más decir, Severus los observó con atención, la mirada del joven había adquirido un matiz más brilloso y una leve sonrisa había aparecido en sus labios. Era como si la simple mención de la pelirroja Weasley hubiese alegrado su alrededor, lo hubiese vuelto a la vida.

Y Severus Snape gruñó, gruñó con fuerza y enojo y quiso gritar "¡Tan típico de todos ustedes Potter!" con todas sus fuerzas, pero su garganta se encontraba seca y ningún sonido salió de ella.

El dolor parecía haberle quitado la capacidad de hablar u odiar a Potter como siempre lo había hecho, porque de nuevo parecía haber viajado al pasado y observar a James Potter acosar a Lily Evans por una cita, ver la mirada con la que él la observaba, una de completo embelesado y también escuchar los suspiros y planes que contaba a sus amigos para conquistar a la pelirroja. Todo eso era doloroso, era más doloroso que cualquier otra cosa porque al final James Potter había ganado y sin que él lo predijera o que siquiera se diera cuenta de cuándo y cómo había sucedido, Lily había comenzado a observar a Potter de la misma manera que él lo hacía, a reírse de sus chistes y a compartir mutuas sonrisas. Y era lo que más dolía, sentir que James y Lily en realidad jamás se habían ido y se encontraban en Harry y Ginny, que en realidad un Potter siempre terminaría con una pelirroja.

—Ya veo—Dijo Severus, cuando por fin encontró su voz y observó la mirada temerosa de Potter, como si esperara que en cualquier momento su profesor colapsara, Harry no dijo nada, la conversación que en realidad no lo era porque estaba rodeada de monosílabos y silencios ásperos era incomoda y sorprendente, porque notaba que algo no iba bien con su maestro más odiado, porque notaba algo que jamás había creído que siquiera Snape pudiera sentir: dolor—ella parece feliz, usted parece feliz—murmuró y el azabache casi se cae del pupitre por el implícito elogio de su maestro—Su padre y su madre se veían así el día que anunciaron a Hogwarts que estaban saliendo—continuó Severus, sin saber en realidad porqué decía todas esas cosas a Potter, sin saber porque de repente le estaba resultado tan fácil hablar—Esa misma euforia en sus ojos son los mismo que tenía Lily, esa misma sonrisa ansiosa e imperceptible era la que tenía Potter, una odiosa abominación ver eso en usted porque es… es como verlos a ambos de nuevo, es como ver a James Potter y Lily Evans pregonando su amor por Hogwarts—concluyó recargando su cuerpo en el respaldo de la vieja silla.

Harry no se movió, demasiado sorprendido por las palabras como para siquiera decir algo, de todos modos, Severus agradeció el silencio de aquel detestable muchacho.

—Dime Potter—murmuró después de un pequeño silencio, Harry no lo observó, pero a Severus no le importo— ¿Qué motiva a ustedes los Potter a terminar con una pelirroja?—cuestionó, relamiéndose los labios de emoción por saber la respuesta de la pregunta que todos esos años se había hecho, naturalmente Harry no contestó y Severus dejo caer su cabeza a un lado, algo decepcionado—Su padre se humillo por años ante Lily Evans—Harry inevitablemente lo observó sorprendido, Severus levantó una ceja—¿no lo sabía? Pues así es, su estúpido y petulante padre acosó a su madre por años antes de que ambos salieran… una verdadero tristeza, Potter de entre todos los hombres era el que menos se merecía a una persona como Lily Evans—y entonces apretó los labios, tal vez tratando de acallar todos los insultos que quería gritar, después observó con renovado odio a Harry—Al final, parece que los Potter siempre obtienen todo lo que quieren, al final parece que James Potter no murió hace quince años y al final parece que se encuentra en usted y no sabe cuanto lo odio por eso—Harry no dijo nada, él sabía que su maestro lo odiaba y le tenía una gran aversión, pero escuchar de sus labios tal afirmación era sorprendente.

Severus cerró los ojos, tratando de calmar su mente, de acallar y acomodar de nuevo sus pensamientos que parecían estar en una pequeña revolución, que parecían gritarle que James Potter y Harry Potter eran en realidad, la misma persona.

—Ambos jugadores estrella de Quiddicht—dijo, ahora en un susurró, Harry instintivamente apretó su varita—ambos rodeados de tan buenos amigos, ambos queridos por tantas personas, ambos Gryffindors estúpidos y osados… —y entonces Snape abrió los ojos y enfocó su gélida mirada en Harry, quien sintiendo el peligro apretó con más fuerza su varita—ambos irremediablemente encaprichados por las pelirrojas, ¿una maldición? ¿Una coincidencia? Tal vez Potter—concluyó observando ahora con atención el techo, ninguno dijo ya nada y el silencio se cernió sobre ellos. Hasta que el reloj que descansaba sobre la pared comenzó a emitir un ruido hueco, Severus lo observó, dos horas habían pasado desde que el chico Potter había entrado y su castigo daba fin.

Harry no se atrevió a levantarse, Severus tampoco lo hizo.

—tu castigo a terminado, puedes irte—dijo y Harry recogió sus cosas con cuidado, entonces dando una ultima mirada desconcertada al profesor se encamino hacía la puerta aun con la varita apretada en un costado.

— ¿Y Potter?—dijo Snape cuando Harry abrió la puerta, el azabache se detuvo —ninguna palabra de está conversación a nadie—le advirtió, una imperceptible afirmación de cabeza fue lo único que obtuvo antes de que el adolescente abandonara la habitación.

Severus dejo escapar un suspiro.

Al final parecía que su condena y penitencia había tomado forma en el primogénito Potter y la menor Weasley, al final parecía que su forma de pagar por todos sus pecados sería volver a observar a los jóvenes James y Lily demostrando su amor.

"***"**"**"*"**"*"*"**  
><strong>O_O sí ya lo sé, Snape a perdido la cabeza. Pero siempre pensé que esa sería su forma de pensar…<strong>

**Mmm ¿comentarios? **


End file.
